This invention relates to catalytic hydroprocessing of hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks and particularly hydroprocessing of heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks containing large amounts of metals, sulfur, nitrogen, and asphaltenes. The catalyst of this invention is prepared from fluid catalytic cracking catalyst microspheroids and is especially active for hydrodemetalation. The catalyst is particularly resistant to fouling and plugging when used in fixed beds.